Who Framed Merida? Part 6 - Scene of the Crime
(Gamora and Claire drive to the Mantis Gag Factory. Once they get out of the police car, Clare looks at part of Toontown on the other side of the wall.) * Gamora: Now what? * Claire Dearing: It's just I haven't been this close to Toontown for a while. * (Suddenly, a mysterious figure shoots out of Toontown, over the wall, landing right in front of the two policewomen It is ???.) * ???: My biscuits are burning! Fire in the hatch! Great Horny Toads, that smarts! * (??? sits of an air vent to cool herself off.) * Gamora: Come on, Claire. Let's get this over with. * (They head inside the factory, where a large safe is embedded in the floor. Nearby under a sheet is the lifeless body of Mantis.) * Gamora: Just like a Toon to drop a safe on a gal's head. Sorry, Claire. You'd better wait here, alright? * (Claire looks around notices Radar talking with some policewomen.) * ???: Hey, ???, Get a load of this! (Picks up a black hole.) You seen one of these? (throws it on the wall and pokes her hand through it.) * ???: Hey, girls! (Picks up a spring loaded boxing glove mallet and shoots it across the room, knocking over boxes of singing swords.) Didn't you used to be Claire Dearing? Or did you change your name to Jane Daniels? (The policewomen laugh.) * (Claire walks up to ??? a who is scraping something off the rope from the safe that was dropped on Mantis.) * Claire Dearing: What's that? * ???: Paint from the girl's hand. * Radar: Ms. Dearing? (He walks up to her and slaps her on the face. I hope you're proud of yourself and those pictures you took! (Storms off in a grouchy mood.) * (A stroller soon rolls in with a white sheet covering the lifeless body of Mantis. It accidentally opens a crate filled with Toon shoes. Then while the others gather up the shoes, the joy buzzer that Mantis shocked Claire with falls from her hand. Claire goes over and reaches for it. But, out of nowhere, the end of a blaster touches it causing it to shock her.) * Claire Dearing: Ow! * (Claire Dearing looks up to see a sinister looking woman with the features of a chrome armor and cape. It is Captain Phasma.) * Captain Phasma: Is this woman removing evidence from the scene of a crime? * Gamora: Uh, no, Captain Phasma. Dearing here was just picking it up for you. Weren't you, Claire? * Captain Phasma: Hand it over. * Claire Dearing: Sure. (shakes her hand with the joy buzzer, shocking her) Her number one seller. * (Captain Phasma just smiles grimly.) * Captain Phasma: I see working for a Toon has rubbed off on you. * Claire Dearing: I wasn't working for a Toon. I was working for Qi'ra. * Captain Phasma: Yes. We talked to Qi'ra. She told us the princess became quite agitated when you showed her the pictures. The scottish princess said one way or another, she and her husband were going to be happy. Is that true? * Claire Dearing: Hey, lady. Do I look like a stenographer? * Gamora: Shut your yap, Claire. The woman's a captain. * Captain Phasma: That's alright, Sgt. From the smell of her, I'd say it was the booze talking. No matter, the scottish princess won't get far. My women will find her. * (Just then, a police truck drives in unannounced. The police get out of the way while Claire checks out the drivers.) * Claire Dearing: Non Live-Action Villainesses?! * Captain Phasma: Yes, I find they have a special gift for the work. * Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Alright, you broads. Fall out! * Captain Phasma: Did you find the scottish princess? * Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Don't worry, Captain. We got "deformants" all over the city. We'll find her. * Captain Phasma: You wouldn't have any idea where the scottish princess might be, Miss Dearing? * Claire Dearing: Have you tried Wallawalla? Kukamunga? I hear Kokomo's pretty nice this time of year. * Captain Phasma: I'm surprised you're not more cooperative Ms. Dearing A human has been murdered by a Toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that? (Captain Phasma notices that a Toon clown shoe is rubbing up against her leg.) Since I've had... Toontown under my jurisdiction, my goal has been to reign in the insanity and the only way to do that is to make Toons respect... the law. (She puts on a thick black glove and picks up the shoe with it. Then she takes it over to the truck where Scarlett opens the Back door which reveals a vat of some kind of liquid.) * Claire Dearing: How'd that sorceress get to be a captain? * Gamora: Spread a bunch of simoleons around Toontown a couple years back. Bought the election. * Claire Dearing: Yeah? What's that? * (Captain Phasma lifts off the vat to reveal a strange green liquid.) * Gamora: Remember how we always thought that there wasn't a way to kill a Toon? * Claire Dearing: Yeah. * Gamora: Well, Phasma found a way. Turpentine, acetone, benzene. She calls it the Dip. * Captain Phasma: I'll catch the scottish princess, Ms. Dearing. Then I'll try her, convict her and execute her. * (She lowers the shoe into the drum and watches it dissolve into nothing but a puddle of paint. Gamora looks away in horror, while Claire just watches.) * Claire Dearing: Jeez! * (Captain Chantel Dubois laughs insanely. Captain Phasma's glove is now covered in paint.) * Scarlett Overkill: That's one dead shoe. Eh, boss? * Captain Phasma: They're not kid gloves, Ms. Dearing This is how we handle things down in Toontown. I think you of all people would appreciate that. Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Scenes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:Transcripts